


FUCKING LEONARDO WHY DO YOU DO DIS TO ME

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Fuck the Game [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Flying the machine and trying to kill the messages guy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are currently flying this machine while shooting your enemies and the last mission was to kill the massager guy on the horse. </p><p>You are so going to break this to pieces</p>
            </blockquote>





	FUCKING LEONARDO WHY DO YOU DO DIS TO ME

Getting through the cut scene, you were in the zone. You were in the zone. "I better kill him before he tells- *some enemys name*" you nodded in agreement. You were so excited and angry. Not pissed off angry but a calm understanding angry. Doing this you turning and trying shooting the fire balls down towards or near the dude. 

But somehow the game decided to fuck with me as I randomly start dropping. Not only that you were too late to get back into the air, and you crashed Ezio into the ground way too hard and more likely destroyed his bones. 

• Desynchronize •

Sure enough your hands were sweaty. Quickly whipping them off onto your shirt, picking the controller up and went back to playing. But each time you failed miserly.

-Not even a hour later (12th is the charm)-

You could feel your hands were shaking, you could feel how the controller cracking as you button smashed painfully on the controller. You could tell how pissed you were, you still played. 

Taking a deep breath, you played it oh so carefully. Placing everything into plan, you shot his left. Then right and somewhat in front of the messager. And like that you noticed a little bright dot appeared on the screen. Lining up to that dot you wanted to complete already. It finally filled and you cheered a little too loudly! 

Thats when a cut screen came and played which brought you to smile. 

 


End file.
